Everything
by ImmortalRoseOfTheThorns
Summary: Everything I feel for you is unreal. Everything about you is unreal.I lose myself in everything that you are. And you just stand there... SLASH. Angst. Character death. Read and Review


**Catergory: Harry Potter/Twilight**

**I dont own anything. It either belongs to JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I merely use my insane brain to produce ramblings :) The lyrics are Alone by After Forever. I Don't own this either**

* * *

Everything I feel for you is unreal. Everything_ about_ you is unreal.

I lose myself in everything that you are. And you just stand there, silent, not knowing how much it hurts me and heals me. How your presence makes me strong but is inevitably destroying me.

I don't know when you'll decide to be with me, if you ever do. To be mine for the rest of eternity. To choose me over her. I'm always confused, by myself, by you, by my fucking life itself.

I have always been my own person. I was pushed and told how my life should go, but I had fought, would fight with even God himself to be my own person, to be able to keep my own mind. I would willingly give myself to you, because now, without you I don't know who i would be anymore.

You changed everything i believed to be true. You were the predator and I became the willing prey. And I became certain of two things: I want you. Everything. I want you to be with me, kiss me, to make love to you.

And I can't have you. You already belong to her, your paramour and she has birthed you the greatest treasure: a daughter. It would be a sin to have you. It would be your downfall and my own. But I can't stop ever wanting you. Your body, your scent, your face. Everything draws me in. And I gladly fall.

It's you. Only you. I want you to hold me, devour you, to claim you and be claimed for everyone else to see.

You don't know any of this, do you?

Did you know you are what I have waited for my whole life? You are the person I called to from that hospital bed. Yours are the arms I imagined holding me whenever i lost myself. Yours is the face i imagine in the deepest depths of lust.

You're beautiful. You are the epitome of beauty to me. Your eyes are unnatural, your hair is beging for my touch, your lips are craving for mine.

I can't let go of this armour that is you. That I placed around myself. Because, I'm scared if i do, i will cease to exist. I'm nothing without you.

I have seen pain, death, hate... I have breathed the horror of what i thought to be my final breaths. I see in your eyes that you care...aren't you supposed to care only for her?

I want you to be mine. What I feel for you is wrong. A man's love for another man is supposedly a sin, but sins shouldn't feel so good, and I would gladly burn in Hell, as long as I had your beloved voice in my ear, telling me how you feel for all eternity.

I don't have to protect you. I could hurt you if I wanted to. Kill you. Destroy you. I could take her away from you, both of them. But...Perhaps you can protect me for once. Perhaps i can free the monster within without being afraid. I don't want you to fall, but my selfish heart wants you. Could you want me back?

I had you just for a moment. A glorious moment. I captured everything of you; your sounds, everything that fell from your mouth I caught with my own. Nothing, nothing had and ever will compare to the glorious feeling of _you_. Just _you_. Only _you_. You held me so close to you, and I never wanted you to let go.

But then it was over. You screamed one last time, and held me, quaking with pleasure. Pressed your lips to mine, whimpering. But you were gone.

I never felt emptier when you didn't return. You left the town, with your wife and child, left your family. Left me. Without a second thought. A word goodbye.

You don't really want me back.

_**Till now I always got by on my own**_

_**I never really cared until I met you**_

_**And now it chills me to the bone**_

_**How do I get you alone?**_

I needed you. I still need you. I will always need you. I can't be without you. This is why I have to do this.

Golden eyes flickered to the predator above. A cold twisted smile graced the vampires lip, as he gripped the neck of the man upon his knees. Edward eyes shut instantly.

"Harry" he whispered. The grip tightened and twisted. Edward dreamt of black messy hair and emerald green eyes and 'edward', spoken softly, with lust...

* * *

**Review :)**


End file.
